Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon
August 31, 2017 October 24, 2017 October 27, 2017 |genre = Action-RPG |platforms = PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita (Japan only) Nintendo Switch Microsoft Windows }}Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon (よるのないくに2 ～新月の花嫁～, Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 ~Shingetsu no Hanayome~) is a fantasy genre action role-playing game developed by Gust and published by Koei Tecmo for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. The game is a sequel to Nights of Azure and released in 2017. Plot Long ago, the great battle against the monstrous Nightlord left a lasting effect on the world. Foul creatures, known as "Fiends," surfaced during the night, leaving humans with only the light of the sun as their ally. A world that would never sleep. An agent of the Curia, Aluche, is given orders to guard her close friend and now-priestess, Liliana. After fighting fierce battle after battle, the two eventually find their way to the Curia, only to discover a cruel truth. Liliana had been chosen to be the next sacrifice, the "Bride of Time," one fated to be offered up to the Moon Queen. Filled with despair and shock, Aluche begins to carry out her mission of escorting Liliana to the Moon Queen's location. However, they never make it. On the way, they're attacked by a fierce fiend, and Aluche dies in battle. Later when she awakens, she discovers that she has been brought back from the dead as an artificial half-demon. According to a Curia researcher, Liliana was nowhere to be found, leading them to come to the conclusion that she had been taken to the ruined city. The newly revived Aluche makes her way there in hopes of saving her friend, while an unwanted but necessary dark power lurks within her body. Gameplay New Features Changes from Nights of Azure Characters ;Protagonist : *Aluche Anatoria: The protagonist of this game and an agent of the Curia. She's a straightforward girl, the type who prefers to act rather than think. Liliana and Ruenheid are her childhood friends, and they're always together. She promises to protect Liliana, who was chosen to be the Bride of Time. Before she can fulfill her promise, she dies after having her heart pierced by the Moon Queen. She is revived as an artificial half-demon by Dr. Camilla, but she has no idea what happened to Liliana or Ruenheid.Aluche Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. ;Lilies : *Liliana Selphin: A thoughtful and kind girl. While she has a gentle personality, she also has a strong heart. She was a priestess of the Curia before being chosen as the Bride of Time and sacrifice to the Moon Queen. She has the ability to slow down time, and used this power in the past to help Aluche as she fought fiends. She and Aluche made a promise to visit Eurulm after finishing their mission. She went missing during the time Aluche was KIA.Liliana Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Ruenheid Ariarhod: Aluche's childhood friend. Lending a helping hand to the kind Liliana, she tries to keep Aluche's recklessness in check. From a young age, she trained to become the "Warrior of Light" that would save the world. She's strict and honest with both herself and others. She wields the "Spirit Blade Odr," a sword that concentrates her thoughts into power, and was appointed to the position of Holy Knight at a young age. After learning that Liliana would be sacrificed as the Bride of Time, she becomes a Holy Knight of the Lourdes Order, a group that stands opposed to the Curia.Ruenheid Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Camilla Alucard: A doctor researching artificial half-demons at the Curia. She views everything through her lense of cold observation, and her way of speaking tends to reflect that coldness. She transplants a new heart into Aluche after her death, successfully reviving her as a half-demon. She is also the manager of Hotel Eterna, but her true motive for letting Aluche use it as a base of operations remains unknown. She uses guns to fight fiends.Camilla Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Muveil Folin Lou: A senior knight who Aluche looked up to like an older sister. She has a cool personality, but hidden within that exterior is a hot fighting spirit. She places great importance on discipline, treating her subordinates strictly, but they adore her nonetheless for her strength and kindness. As the first successful artificial half-demon, she continued to fight fiends as a Holy Knight, but a certain incident caused her to fall to the darkness and become a full demon. Knowing the suffering that awaits Aluche as a half-demon, she tempts her to fall and become a demon as well.Muveil Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Arnice: A former Holy Knight of the Curia, and legendary half-demon who fought the dreaded Nightlord, leader of demons. She has lost all traces of her humanity, running berserk with no control of her emotions. She is feared by fiend and demon alike, wielding the Demon Sword Jord, all the while screaming cries of lamentation. She went missing for many years, but appears once again to confront Aluche as she searches for the Moon Queen.Arnice Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Veruschka: An artificial half-demon assassin working for the Lourdes Order. Implanted with memories that would produce a strong hatred for demons and half-demons, she has even ended up hating herself as a result of the process. She thought nobody in the world would accept her, but after seeing Aluche, Ruenheid, and Liliana together as childhood friends, she attempts to become a "childhood friend" as well.Veruschka Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Eleanor Ernest: A chocolatier who roams the world, searching for the Ultimate Chocolate ingredients. She's also a skilled merchant, selling wares from all across the world. However, this is merely a side operation. All the money she makes vanishes into chocolate ingredients. Thanks to her extreme fixation and devotion to the craft, the exquisite flavor of her chocolate is known far and wide in the world of chocolate lovers. She comes to Aluche's base, Hotel Eterna, to offer chocolate and other goods.Eleanor Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. ;Other characters : *Christophorus: A high class demon amongst her kind, referred to as a "Pure-Blooded Demon." She's very interested in Aluche's comings and goings, occasionally appearing before her. She appears to be looking for something, but it's not clear what that is.Other Characters Introduction Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. KT. *Loergwlith: The leader of the Lourdes Order. Thin and sickly, her eyes are covered by bandages. She bathes in pure water. Standing against the Curia, she seeks to stop the sacrifice of the "Bride of Time." *Vallderossa: A spider demon wrapped in a venomous atmosphere. She captures humans and poisons them, finding great pleasure in turning them into demons. *Malvasia: After the Nightlord vanished, the Moon Queen took over as ruler of the demons. It has been said that she can be sealed away by sacrificing the Bride of Time to her. Malvasia was once a peaceful demon, but for reasons unknown, she now seeks to submerge the world in the "Endless Night." *Malvasia (Second Form): Malvasia's new form. The halo above her head makes her seem like an almost angelic being. Her entire body is covered in pure white feathers. She is protected by four floating armored arms, each with their own weapon. They will attack Aluche relentlessly. *The Three Popes: The three heads of the Curia, working toward the goal of sealing the Moon Queen away via sacrificing the Bride of Time. As a result of the previous leader's dictatorial rule, all matters are now decided by this core group of three. They share similar appearances due to their formal attire, each casting the same cold glare upon Aluche. Downloadable Content Trailers English Nights of Azure 2 Bride of the New Moon - Announcement Trailer| Nights of Azure 2 Bride of the New Moon - Action Trailer| Nights of Azure 2 Bride of the New Moon - Character Introduction Trailer| Nights of Azure 2 - Story Trailer| Japanese 2017年発売予定【よるのないくに２】ティザームービー| 2017年発売予定【よるのないくに２】PV第１弾| 2017年発売予定【よるのないくに２】禁断のリリィ動画Plus| よるのないくに2 ～新月の花嫁～ Nintendo Direct 2017.4.13| 2017年8月31日発売予定【よるのないくに２】オリジナルサウンドトラック試聴| Gallery Box Art NoA2 JP Box Art PS4.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 4 NoA2 US Box Art PS4.jpg|North American PlayStation 4 NoA2 JP Box Art PSVita.jpg|Japanese PlayStation Vita NoA2 JP Box Art Switch.jpg|Japanese Nintendo Switch NoA2 US Box Art Switch.jpg|North American Nintendo Switch NoA2 EU Box Art Switch.jpg|European Nintendo Switch NoA2 AU Box Art Switch.jpg|Australian Nintendo Switch Promotional Art Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 2.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 3.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 4.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 5.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 7.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 8.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 9.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 10.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 6.jpg|Premium Box Illustration External Links *Official website (EN) *Official website (JP) See Also *''Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Original Sound Track'' *''Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 ~Hibi Hana Sakari~'' - a spinoff manga series drawn by Tae Tono. References Category:Games